And then there was love
by Sethking
Summary: That night Draco followed the music to the muggle party, he wasn't expecting to end up in love with the last person on earth he thought he would. T for swearing and sex references
1. Dumbledore and Blue WKDS

**I get it, I get it, Hermione is going to be very OOC but this is just me getting back into writing after a VERY long hiatus. This IS a Dramione story and if you don't like it, don't read it, but give them a chance ;) This is set in the summer of Half Blood Prince**

Draco looked around the town he was stood in. It was humid and his suit was sticking to his body with sweat.

He sighed and pushed his hair back from his face thinking about what he had just been asked to do. He knew that he couldn't do it, and the Dark Lord knew that too. He kept walking, trying desperately to think of a way to get out of it.

There was none.

He kicked a dustbin, trying to relieve some tension that he felt. That was when he heard the music.

Muggle music. Music he secretly enjoyed. As if he was in a trance he walked towards the noises. He heard laughing, screaming, joking. He saw people dancing and drinking.

Draco wanted that. He wanted to relax and not worry about what he'd been asked to do anymore. He got closer to the house. People didn't stare at him as he approached. It felt... almost relieving to not have to worry about his reputation and who his family was. He removed his jacket and entered the house.

There were people everywhere, and the house was a complete mess. He went in one door that he assumed led to the living room. A brown haired girl stood on the coffee table dancing in a very sensual manner with several boys. She was wearing a short black skirt and a long blue top. He smirked at the outfit. Draco looked around the room and picked up a bottle labelled "Tequila" He smirked and took a sip.

It burns. It always does. But the effects cancel out the taste. He looked at the girl on the coffee table again. Grey met brown and he realised who he was looking at.

Granger.

That mudblood actually went to places like this he thought. He watched as she got down off the table and pushed her way towards him.

"What are you doing in my house Malfoy?" She hissed at him

"This is your house Granger? No wonder it smelled bad"

"Get out" She hissed again pointing at the door in which he came in. She swayed slightly and he realised what she'd been doing.

"Granger, are you drunk?"

"No." This was when her feet gave out beneath her and she fell over. "Shit" was all she said. "Are you going to help me up then?"

Draco rolled his eyes and took her hand recoiling back when she let go. They both scowled at each other until Hermione spoke first

"What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy? This is my party and you're not invited"

"I _WAS_ trying to relax but now I have to disinfect my hand. Thanks for that"

"I have to disinfect my whole house now." She picked up a bottle of a strange looking blue liquid and took another swig before walking off. He followed her for a while, watching how she laughed and had fun with these people. He looked her up and down, noticing for the first time her body, and how well she filled out the clothes she was wearing, wait, what was he thinking? It was _Granger_ he was thinking about in that way. It must be the Tequila he was still drinking. It was when she began kissing a random boy was when he began to think if this was really her or the alcohol. He admitted to himself that it was weird that the girl he saw at school- the frigid, smart-arsed, know-it-all was acting like a complete slut. She spotted him watching her and made her way over to him

"Do you not get when you're not wanted Malfoy? I said fuck off!"

"Where is Potty and Weasel? I thought they were in love with you"

"They don't know about this" Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room. Draco followed her out of curiosity and wished he hadn't. Granger being sick in a bush was not an image he was thinking about when he followed the noises to the strange house.

"Fuck off Malfoy" Draco debated with himself- go against everything he knew to help her, or leave her in a pool of her own sick? His gentlemanly side came through and he helped her up.

"Granger why are you acting like this?" He asked with almost genuine concern

"Because I LIKE acting like this."

"You're not like this at school"

"I know."

"Do Potter and Weasley know about this?"

She shook her head. "No. No one knows. Please don't tell. I need this"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. What he did next he had no idea why he did it.

He kissed her. His hands somehow ended up in her hair, which was different, it was straight and smooth, unlike the thick bush that he knew her for.

**xxx**

Hermione sat up and looked around the room. Bottles lined the floor and the room stunk of beer. She groaned knowing that she had to clean it up. She stood up looking down at herself.

She was wearing a shirt, not the dress she was wearing the night before. That was when the memories came flooding back.

Kissing Malfoy, leading him up to her room _having mind-blowing sex with Malfoy _then coming back downstairs after everyone had gone and passing out on the floor.

"Fuck" She said out loud.

"Fuck indeed" said a voice from behind her. "I believe you're wearing my shirt"

She turned around to face him. "Sorry about that" He was leaning on the door frame, shirtless with his arms crossed. His trademark smirk was plastered on his face.

"You're not a virgin?"

"No."

"Would you tell me who you lost it too? I'm interested to know who'd want you"

"You seemed to want me last night." His smirk disappeared then.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine"

"Why would I want to tell you" She said in disbelief.

"Okay then.." His smirk re-appeared. "Give me a number"

"You go first"

"19" She snorted

"That's it?"

"You promised Granger"

"31"

"Holy Shit Granger" She shrugged. "Please tell me Weasel isn't one of them"

"Malfoy _RON_ is my best friend, I would never do that"

They glared at each other in a silence till a knock on the door broke the silence, making Hermione jump.

"Fuck they said they wouldn't be back for another week, get in the other room now" She hissed the last part towards Malfoy while pushing herself towards the door.

She looked back at Malfoy who had not moved an inch, sighed and got ready to face the wrath of her parents.

Except when she opened the door, it was a person who she least expected to see outside her house

"Miss Granger?" Asked Professor Dumbledore

"Professor! I didn't know you were coming today"

"I'm sorry that I didn't owl you first. Good morning Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore let himself in smiling at Draco. "Would you like some time to get dressed?"

"That would be nice, I need that shirt Granger"

"Yes Professor, that would be good" Hermione headed upstairs to her bedroom, Draco following her. She stopped and rounded on him when he entered her room.

"Get out"

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Give me the shirt and I'll leave"

"Get out of my bedroom!"

"Give me the shirt!" Hermione sighed, knowing this childish argument would last hours.

"Fine then" She said, pulling the shirt over her head. She noticed Draco looking her up and down but chose to ignore it while picking out a summer dress to wear for the day. She looked around when she was putting it on. Draco was still stood there looking at her even though she had given him the shirt.

"Are you deaf? Get out"

"Fine" He walked out and she listened to him run down the stairs before stopping. She quickly pulled on the dress and went downstairs.

"Malfoy, get out of my house!"

"Gladly" He said emerging from where she guessed Dumbledore was and slamming the door behind him

She went into the door he had just emerged from and noticed Dumbledore looking at the bottles

"Blue WKD? I thought a girl like you Miss Granger would have better taste." Hermione blushed deeply.

"Sir, why have you come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, well about the young man who had just left."

"Sir, I don't know why he was even here in the first place"

"That's okay Miss Granger" Dumbledore turned around smiling. "I would like you to get close to him. I need someone he trusts watching him, influencing his decisions"

"How am I supposed to do that? With all due respect, he hates me"

"Be creative Miss Granger. I should let you get to cleaning your house, this looks like it may take a while." With that, he apparated with a loud crack and Hermione was left alone with the knowledge that she had just had sex with Draco Malfoy, and she liked it.

**So this is different isn't it? I haven't written a Harry Potter Fanfic before, and I know they're both OOC but I promise later on they'll be back to normal. I just wanted to try having a more rebelious Hermione as there isn't a lot of real teenage behaviour shown in the whole series. So I hope you liked it and don't forget to review :)**


	2. Give me my sin again

**Hey everyone :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, but I only got 1 (unprovoked) review :'( Hahaha, I don't care that much, but I do appreciate your feedback on what you think and how you think it should go, so review please and let me know what you think. Thanks xxx**

_ROMEO : Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.  
JULIET : Then have my lips the sin that they have took.  
ROMEO : Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again._

**(Romeo and Juliet Act One, Scene 5)**

Draco was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. He could barely believe what he had done last night, and what Hermione had told him this morning. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Well at least I'm not thinking of what I have to do he thought.

After the lecture from Severus he received when he returned in the morning for being out all night he returned to his room and lay on his bed.

He thought about last night. That it shocked him to see who Hermione Granger really was. Was she always so beautiful?

He stopped his train of thought. This was _Granger _he was thinking about. The mudblood. The girl who slapped him. The girl he could never be with.

If his father found out about what he did last night... He didn't even want to think about what would happen to him then.

Draco hadn't given Severus a reason for being out so late, and Severus wasn't interested in where he'd been, but he seemed almost panicked when Draco walked in. He'd have to keep an eye on Severus, he didn't want him peeing himself every time he snuck out.

There it was again, he thought in frustration. I can't keep thinking about Granger! Her eyes, her body, those legs, and the hair!

Draco groaned in frustration putting his hands up to his face when he realised he couldn't even trust the person he was closest to. He turned over onto his stomach.

He had to see her again.

**xxx**

Hermione had finally cleaned up the mess that remained from the previous night, and now she had nothing stopping the thoughts of the previous night come back to her. She was so embarrassed at what Dumbledore had seen this morning. She collapsed onto her bed after removing her dress and climbing into her pyjamas.

He was _Malfoy._ A pure-blood, who hated her and her friends. She couldn't believe she was still thinking about him, she'd had one night stands before but nothing like this. It was different. She didn't know how, but it was.

She got up off the bed to fix herself something to eat. She was exhausted, but she needed to eat.

A knock on the door broke her out of her daydreams. She checked who it was this time. A flash of blonde. Grey eyes staring at the door.

She opened the door a bit, then wider at the look on his face. Desperation and sadness was echoed in his eyes and she felt sorry for him. Wait she thought, this is Malfoy. I can't feel sorry for him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about last night" He admitted.

"Me either" she whispered

"Thank Merlin" He took her and kissed her passionately closing the door behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and led him into the sitting room.

**xxx**

Draco looked at the clock resting on the mantelpiece. He should be home by now, but he preferred to be where he was, with an incredibly beautiful girl sat in his arms.

He noticed how she filled out her clothes, that she was tall and tanned, and how her hair was smooth and straight instead of the usual crazy bush that adorned her head at school. It seemed a lighter brown too, almost a dirty blonde. He looked down at her skin which was more tanned, he guessed she'd spent days sitting in the sun. He noticed her toenails were painted neon pink, and she had a French tip on her fingernails.

"You know when we go back to school we can't do this" He mused quietly kissing the top of her head

"I know" She whispered back tightening her grip on his arms. He thought it was odd how they were acting, almost as if they had almost fallen in love in two days, but he didn't linger on that thought.

She turned to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't linger on that thought" Almost as if she was reading his mind

They once again fell to the floor in each other's arms

**xxx**

Draco eventually had to return to Severus' house where he had been staying as the manor was no longer safe, and had been used as the Dark Lord's new base.

Severus was not happy to say it in a nice way.

"Draco where have you been these last few days? You know if anybody catches you leaving this house it's my head on the block you stupid, stupid boy!" Severus hissed at him angrily

"It's none of your business Severus." Draco said lazily. Snape pushed him up against the wall and growled angrily in Draco's face

"You don't seem to understand Draco. If they know I haven't been keeping an eye on you they'll kill both of us, and I can't let that happen, understand?"

Draco remained there, unmoving, not letting any emotion show on his face

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Snape screamed in Draco's face

"Of course Severus" Severus released his grip and Draco wiggled himself away from the potions master.

"Draco"

"What Severus?" Draco spat at him

"Remember what you must do"

"I didn't need reminding" Draco said coldly, the knowledge of what he had to do pressing on his mind.

**xxx**

A week passed and Draco visited Hermione every night. No words were spoken until it was over, and even then very little was said.

Hermione's parents returned and the visits were then confined to their working hours. The less people who knew about this, the longer they could keep kidding themselves that it could last.

One night, Hermione lay in her bed after he had left thinking about the letter she had received just before he visited. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the paper. She tried to organise the bottles and make-up she had lying around but eventually left it and re-read the letter

_Hermione_

_How was the trip to Russia with your parents? I'm looking forward to seeing you soon, mum's been on my case to write to you since the beginning of summer, but I couldn't make Pig fly all the way to Russia right? Come as soon as you can, dad warned that they might start trying to hunt people down, there's already been a few murders but the ministry are trying to cover them up. I want you to be safe Mione, cause we couldn't bear it if you were hurt because you are who you are. I think that's about it, Ginny says hi, and that she can't wait for you to come, cause she's bored of us. I got to go beat up her now for writing that, so see you soon I hope?_

_Ron xxx_

She looked at it again before penning a response.

_Ron,_

_The trip was really nice, but I don't know Russian so it wasn't as fulfilling as I would've liked it to be. Tell your mum and Ginny I'll be there in the next week, I have a few things to do before I come to yours. See you then._

_Hermione_

She purposefully left off the kisses. She knew he was in love with her, it wasn't like he tried to hide it but she was completely not interested. It's not like she didn't like him, no it was that she was completely not attracted to him at all.

To stop herself from thinking about going to the Burrow, she tidied her room instead. She packed her trunk and took a shower. She straightened her hair, and by this time she was exhausted so she fell onto her bed and into a deep sleep.

When the morning came around she remembered the letter. She didn't want to leave for the summer but the logical Hermione; the Hermione who only reared her head during school said that it would be the best idea to go there to be safe. She looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 11am. Her parents would be out till 7 at the clinic.

She dragged herself to the shower and spent a long time stood under the warm water washing her hair. Eventually after getting ready she took some bottles from her room and packed her bag for later on. By the time she was ready there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes. He'd be here, she knew he'd come. She smirked as her mind turned that thought around.

She opened the door and saw the familiar sight of Draco Malfoy leaning on her doorframe. She smirked at him and lead in him by his shirt.

**xxx**

"You going somewhere?" Draco asked as Hermione slipped back into her short, tight black dress.

"Yeah I have a friend who is having a party tonight" She said as she searched around her room for her hair straighteners. She found them and pulled them out, ignoring the look of confusion on Draco's face.

"What the hell are they?"

"They're a muggle contraption. Pretty useful when you can't be bothered with magic." She plugged them in and waited for them to heat up.

"You know you never answered my question"

"Hmm?" Hermione answered absent-mindedly

"The one I asked the first night"

"Oh that one." She was avoiding the question and he could tell.

"Go on, I won't laugh." He sat up on the bed not bothering to reach for his clothes.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours right?"

"Deal."

"A muggle boy called Malcom." Draco snorted

"That's pretty boring."

"Go on then."

"A muggle waitress I met in France."

"Mixing it up a bit there?" Hermione remarked sarcastically

"She was pretty" He was obviously embarrassed that he'd lost his virginity to a muggle but Hermione decided to ignore this. She put the straighteners away and set to work doing her make-up. "Why don't you do this at school?"

"It's too much work to do it every day. Plus I prefer it being this way."

"I prefer you this way." Draco removed himself from the bed and began kissing down her neck.

"Draco stop, I need to leave soon" He walked back over to the bed and began putting his clothes back on. "Do you want to come?"

"I don't know" He pulled on his trousers and picked up his shirt from the dresser.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could get caught" She turned around and placed a small piece of paper in his hand.

"The offer still stands Draco." He stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe next time, I've spent too much time here already" With that he left the room and Hermione stood there checking her appearance before picking up her bag and leaving the room too.

**xxx**

Draco looked around the room at the death eaters surrounding him. In his mind he secretly wished he could've gone with Hermione to the party she was off to but instead he was dragged to his Death Eater initiation. He put up a good fight, screaming at Severus for 30 minutes until Bellatrix had had enough and stupefied him.

He had woken up in the manor dungeons next to a young man, of around 25. He looked truly terrified, and he was trembling violently. Draco felt a wave of sadness from looking at the man, but knew there was nothing he could do to help. Draco closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall trying to remember what he had learned in his Occlumency lessons. If anyone here found out where he'd been tonight...

He focused hard. He continued to focus as he was lead away from the cell, towards the main hall where Voldemort was seated.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco looked up into the horrific face of a thing that was once Tom Riddle.

"It's time to begin"

Focus

**So I'm going to leave it there cause it's starting to get pretty long. Anyway as I said above tell me what you think :)**


End file.
